


【AU】偶像失格情事13

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	【AU】偶像失格情事13

第十三章 情人别后

一切尘埃落定的那天，钟鹏在阿塔潘家所在的社区办事处门口堵到了人。他将显出疲态的小个子扶上了自己的车：“我们谈谈。”

本来俏生生的小脸现在略微浮肿，眼角有还未复原的红痕。

“齐蒙都跟你说了？”

阿塔潘目无焦距的看着前窗外的风景：“他心里总是太过偏向我。他是不是跟你说我爸逼我做腺体手术？”

“其实我要是死咬着不答应，我爸难不成绑着我去米国？”

“我的家人，我热爱的表演，还有你…最终我选择了舍弃你。”

时过境迁，连家门口的墙漆都翻了新色，阿塔潘才发现，有些话，没有那么难说出口：“是我辜负你，对不起。”

强大的酸楚涌上眼眶又冲向鼻翼，钟鹏明白过来，原来他确实在意这一句道歉。又或者，他在意的是道歉之下，阿塔潘总算承认了，Alpha年少时一心交付的满腔爱恋，并不是一厢情愿。

“那…你上次说，我们可以重新开始…”

本是秋潭一般的眼睛望过来，钟鹏却觉得在里面看见了蔚蓝的颜色。

“分开以后，我没有了信息素的牵绊，我又接了两部电影，还有两部剧，我赚的钱足够我们一家生活，我还成功考上了大学…世界好像在我掌握中，但是，我发现我根本掌握不了自己的人生。”

“我控制不住自己的感情，控制不了自己想你。我控制不住每个睡不着的晚上，还有每次发情期…那些对你的想念明明会让我身体痛得更厉害…我觉得自己可能是疯了。”

车子里正小声的循环播放着斯.李的曲子。钟鹏本来以为，这是一段安静的，抚慰人心的旋律，并不像现在这样折磨着人的神经。

阿塔潘的手轻轻放在了车门边：“我是为了你签来GMM。你在Puppyhoney的角色也是我向导演推荐的。我以为…”

他摇了摇头：“现在说这些没有用。我这几天想明白了。我们之间走到现在，已经没办法再心无芥蒂的在一起，你会遇见更好的，不像我这样复杂的…你们以后只有开心快乐，不会有猜忌怀疑。”

车门被打开，低着头下车的阿塔潘没有再看钟鹏一眼：“而我和你，该彻底结束了。”

 

天光流转的速度在明快的车道和缓慢的小巷中有明显的对此，但一些纷乱的心绪，并无例外的分秒难熬。

30楼角落的小休息室里，tay拿着张香喷喷的卷饼在嘴边小心的咬一口，慢慢咀嚼着努力不发出任何声音，怕打扰一旁埋在沙发里呜咽的小个子。

等他嘴里的香蕉味都完全消失了，那边的人也没有停下的迹象。

Tay相当无语：“你要哭到什么时候？舍不得他就去他面前哭啊，在这里哭个游泳池出来有用？你不是很聪明的吗？！”

匡姐让他俩这几天好好看着阿塔潘，谁知钟鹏玩失踪，剩下他一个人在这看孩子，而阿塔潘在这个前男友的死党面前放弃任何伪装，怎么惨怎么嚎，真是够呛…

听见询问的人稍稍停下了哭声，可转过来的小脸上泪痕斑斑，幽幽的眼里还有不停滚动的水光，看得tay心里的愧疚感冒头。

“还是…还是你想妈妈了？”

翘嘟嘟的嘴唇抖了两下，豆大的眼泪又不停掉下来。

“我想妈妈，也想他…”

把人又弄哭的alpha慌了手脚，凑上前扶着哭得上气不接下气的阿塔潘，笨拙的想替他擦眼泪。

休息室的门不知什么时候被打开又关上。等tay发现郑明心叉腰站在两人跟前时已经来不及改变姿势，只能结结巴巴的解释。

“弟弟在伤心…不，不关我的事…呃…就关一点点…”

谁知郑明心嗷了一嗓子扑过来抱着阿塔潘空着的右胳膊，手中的纸巾挥得比tay还积极。

“小可怜，不哭了，钟鹏那人眼睛小嘴巴毒脑筋直还没情调…我们不稀罕！你麻麻看到你这样也会难过的，不哭不哭啊…”

边说还边把阿塔潘的小脑袋往胸前按。

“……”

向来自视甚高的tay今天才知道，原来人人都有一颗母爱泛滥的心。

一片混乱时休息室的门又被打开，这下门板大力甩在墙上发出巨响，反弹回来时被一大手按回门框。

钟鹏诧异的看着里面抱成一团的三个人，此时都安静下来有些惴惴。

关少爷大步流星的走过去挖出小个子，揉搓了一下粉红鼻头旁湿漉漉的小脸，随即皱眉：“你发情期是不是到了？”

一句话震得tay和郑小妞倒退三步：他们挨着阿塔潘那么久，怎么没发现？！

不等回答，钟鹏抱起人就往外走，只扔下一句话：“帮我和甘请假三天。”

 

这次被丢上床的阿塔潘还没来得及考虑接下来会发生什么事，钟鹏自己紧跟上来，一脚跨过他的腰间，伸手开始解自己胸前的扣子。

“你…你你你要干嘛？”

“看不出来吗？干你这种话我都说腻了。”

厚颜无耻的样子噎得阿塔潘直瞪眼：“……我…你…我们分手了！”

钟鹏手下不停，开始阿塔潘身上的衣服：“对，但是最近我们又和好了。”

“…什！什么时候？！”

“总结一下前两章的话，就是你余情未了，我依旧色欲熏心，我们一拍即合。”

陷在满屋薄荷香里的阿塔潘恢复许多体力，只是再怎么生扳硬拽，也没保住身上那条长裤。

钟鹏将手中衣物一抛，欺身压上不安分的omega，箍着人的肩膀落下一个绵密悠长的吻。

“我认了。”他狭长的眼里好似苍茫的夜色：“你可以伤害我一次，两次…”

“就算一千万次，我也愿意栽在你手上。”

不知是记忆中万般留恋的含着浓浓情欲的薄荷香太过诱人，还是缠绵的亲吻翻涌出那些青春的疯狂过往…甘完全放弃了过去几日自己用尽全身力气竖起的坚持，恨不得化成最柔软的丝，绕进Alpha现在所有意乱情迷的动作。

钟鹏一寸寸压下身下温暖的皮肉，从盈盈细腰缓缓上移，划过肩窝和手臂，再紧扣着十指将omega的身体完全展开。

他没有想到，这么多年过去，失去了信息素的阿塔潘还是这样容易蛊惑人心…他的薄荷香失去理智般肆虐在这狭小的公寓房间里，没有回应，却好像只要碰触得到甘颤抖赤裸的身体，就有了羡煞世人的资本。

等交织的呼吸都变得火热，钟鹏停下亲吻，煽动几下鼻翼，喘着气疑惑：“你…你没有信息素了，那…那现在我闻到的是什么？”

已经微微出汗的阿塔潘羞得面若胭脂，体香这两个字他万万没脸说出口，只好再次献上自己的嘴唇堵住钟鹏的询问。

Alpha不一会便了然，坏笑着伸手去揪阿塔潘身后的臀肉，谁知立刻蹭了一手黏腻。

“你这…难不成上次你也是这样湿着屁股在我床上待了三天？！”

“我有去浴室洗掉！”

没想到Alpha现在无耻如斯的阿塔潘羞愤得蹬腿，却正好被身上人一个动作卡进大腿间，这下湿漉漉的地方完全暴露在钟鹏眼下。

如今的老流氓还不肯罢休：“那多浪费，你要是直接留在我床上，我保证上一次就操得你合不拢腿。”

 

Tbc .

我真的没有故意卡肉，实在是没有关钟鹏的好体力…你们让我缓缓

脱力下跪.jpg


End file.
